Death Kiss
by GombaaPrincess
Summary: A suspense filled Vampire book. No it's not about Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: As I ran through my fields, chasing crows and grinning, my mother called out my name. "Cloe!" My mother's voice echoed through my ears. I quickly switched course, heading for home. As I burst through the door the scent of sizzling bacon, cooking eggs, and fresh fruit overcame me. Rony and Rain were already sitting at the table. "Some one go wake up Sam please", my mother said as she dug through the refrigerator looking for the blueberries. Rony jumped up immediately and opened the door to Samuel's room. I am the ripe age of sixteen, just had my birthday a week ago. Rony turned thirteen about a month ago. Beautiful little Rain is nine and Sam is four. Mom or Jasmine is 35 and daddy or Dean is 37. We all live in a nice size cottage on the outside of town. Rony came back to the breakfast table with Sam in his arms. "Good morning buddy", I greeted warmly. He replies with a slight groan. We all get situated while mom, daddy, and I dish up every one's and I always race to see who can get ready for school the fastest. I choke down all that was on my plate in three minutes. "Would you like to lick the plate as well?" Daddy glances up to see me washing my plate and fork. I turn half way so he can see me roll my eyes. Rain booty-bumps me out of the way, so I splash a handful of water at her. "Girls...", my parents say in perfect unison. "What?" Mother just raises her eyebrows. Rain slammed her bedroom door. I ran into the bathroom picking up my backpack as I went. I brushed my teeth while getting out my hair supplies. I turned the corner into my disorganized, messy, laundry covered bedroom. I rummaged through my closet, and I found it, my favorite T-shirt. A grey V-neck with the face of a red dragon on the front. put it on , along with a pair of black Capri's. With the rubber band on my wrist, my hair is pulled back into a tight, high pony tail. I slip on my Vans, pick up my backpack, and went back downstairs. "OW!"..."Hold still"..."OW!" The view of my little sister having her hair french braided appeared. Giggling silently, I walked onto the front porch and caught sight of Rony. "Hey". He turned around from on the step, a little shocked. "You okay?" "I think so." I sat down next to him waiting for him to tell me the truth. _Bang! _Rain and Sam burst through the back door, Rain screaming while Sam was chasing her with a spider. A bus pulled up on our corner. It honked as the four of us ran to see where it was headed. It was for Rain and Sam, they hopped on and it backed away. "Please tell me what's going on." I stared into his deep green eyes, putting on my best puppy face. He sighed. Unfortunately the bus heading to Skyland High School saved him. I looked out one of the windows, watching him fade behind a clump of oaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I quickly spotted my best friend Mia. She and I have been friends since preschool. We would play with my-little-ponies at that time. They slowly turned into marvel action figures. Then by sixth grade, we were chasing boys around the soccer field. "What's up chica?" She looked up from her tiny red cell phone. "Just texting Brad." Brad was her newest boyfriend or as I called him "her shiny new toy". "How is he?" "Tired", she replied, yawning slightly. She was wearing a pair of black and white stripped knee high socks, white shorts with rhinestone skull and cross bones, and a black tank-top. I plopped down next to her as we went over Suncrest hill. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" I gave her the look of "what do you think?". "Ok, ok. Jeez." She yawned again. "What happened to Jim?" "He was picking on Rain too much and a little too rough." "Ah. You're so picky", She said in an exhausted tone. "You're an only child, smart one." "True", she agreed. The bus stopped at the curb of the Skyland campus. Joy. Mia was already hugging Brad as I jumped off the last step. Hands flew over my eyes, "Hey Beautiful". I tried moving the hands away from my face. "I give you three guesses", said the mysterious hands. "Or what?" Silence. "Fine...", I thought about it for a minute, "Brad?". "No." "Tyler?" The rough hands spun me around. "Good guess." He takes his hands away from my face and slowly kisses my cheek. Brad and Mia walk up behind us, hand in hand. "Are you two together now?" Brad snickered behind me. Tyler snapped his head up, "Hello Brad". I stutter, "N...n...no". Tyler rests one arm around my waist the other at his side. Tina, Allie, Jason, and William or Billy got off their bus and started towards us. Our group is known as the Theater Outcasts. For the spring production, the school is putting on Grease! Allie plays the role of Frenchy, Tina is Rizzo, Jason plays Sonny, and Billy is Kenicky. Mia has the role of Marty while Brad is Doody. Tyler is leading role, Danny and I'm Sandy. Another reason Jim didn't work was he was always jealous of Tyler having to kiss me throughout practices. Jim dropped out from being a "tecy" because he was sick of watching. Any ways... Allie and Jason are a couple, Tina and Billy are also together. While Allie and Tina started their own conversation the boys began to tease Tyler about not having a real "girlfriend". "Knock it off!!" Tyler screamed, and silence filled the air. I felt his grip tighten on me and he was taking deep breaths. The girls cautiously walked over, each pulling their boys away. Tyler turns me around and takes me inside to my locker. I spin the code into place. He kisses my forehead before stalking into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I enter the History classroom and dash to Tina's side. In the background I could make out Lisa's voice. She was whispering, "There's dead girl." Tina didn't even glance at me, she just filed through notes and old homework assignments. I drop my green folder and notebook next to her, she finally realizes I'm there. "Oh...hey." "Hey", I say in an expectant tone. "You shouldn't have let Tyler do that." "You think I 'let' Tyler do that?!", I snap back. She went back to searching through papers. The bell rang through the halls and Mr. Bradshaw entered the room. History went by as fast as I could snap. Tina seemed to have cooled off because she slipped a note into my notes as I closed the journal. Everyone hurried out of the room. Next to my locker was Erik, a guy who non of my "clan" talked to. "well, little miss Daniels off to art." Daniels was my last name and only the jocks dared to call me was the major soccer star of the school and regularly asked me out on dates. He too slid a note into my hands. I shoved my history into the back of my top shelf and switched to art stuff, plus the two notes. When I shut my locker door Tyler was leaning against the wall next to it. "I'm sorry", he said, staring at my feet. "For what?" "Dragging you into that mess this morning." "Don't worry bout it." The two of us walked to art and as I sit on my stool I pull out the notes. the one from Erik says: Miss Daniels, Pizza, My house, Friday.

I crumple it up and throw it away. The one from Tina states: I appologize for my behavior. I hope there are no hard feelings.

I reply on the back: No hard feelings.

The bell rang again and I was the first one out the door. I shove everything in my locker. I pull out my blue cell, plus an apple, and dash to the courtyard. My group always meets here during off hour. brad and Mia beat me there. I sit down in the grass and open my phone while taking a bite of crunchy apple. Four new texts, one from Brad, two from Tyler, and one from my dad.

Brad- Tag ur it...sry...im bored~Bradmonkey

Tyler- I'm sry bout dis mornin~Tyguy *Kisses*~Tyguy

Daddy- Feed ur siblings. im takin mom out 2 eat.

I reply to Brad first. Me- heehee...I c u!~theaterchica

Then Tyler. Me- Hey! b good~theaterchica

Brad jumps a foot in the air as his phone vibrates in his back pocket. "HAHAHAHAHA! HA!" "Shut up." He pulls out his phone and replies to my message. Tyler beat him to it. Tyler- b good? wheres da fun in dat?~Tyguy

Hands pull my head backwards and...I assume it's Tyler...kisses me upside down. When I open my eyes everything is dark and a vampire is smiling down at me. I blink a few times and find myself waking up from fainting. Tyler has me in his arms whispering in my ear, "Cloe? Cloe? Wake up. Cloe?" His face comes into focus. "Thank god! Cloe, are you ok?" Another male voice speaks, "Quit kissing her, your breath knocks her out cold." It was Brad. Tyler and I just stare at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Health, the last class of the day. Finally, this day is almost over! For this class Jason, Allie, Tina, and Tyler are here. Mrs. Campleham teaches this subject, by the way, she is also the school nurse. That class flies by with nothing out of the ordinary. All day long I couldn't get that image of that vampire kissing me out of my head. I t was haunting my thoughts. "Hello?" A hand waved through my cloud. "What?" I said hastily. Erik was looking at me. "What do you think of my note?", he asked slightly annoyed. I glared at him, "No thank you." Tyler, as if on cue, slid an arm around my shoulders. I turned to him, "Hey honey." My little dark haired, hazel eyed angel played along. "Hello love! Hungry?" I kissed his lips. "Nope, all better now." We smile while Erik walked back to the jocks. Tyler went to his locker as I did mine and I grabbed random notebooks and papers. I stuffed them into my backpack, flung it over my shoulder and went outside. Fresh air smelt so good on a Monday afternoon. Especially when you had been in a stuffy classroom all day. Mia ran over to me and we locked arms as we got on the bus. I waved goodbye to Tyler and sat down with Mia. "So what was the whole fainting thing about earlier?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I didn't tell her the truth and I think she could tell. "Oh, he and I...were just...working on the talent show...It's going to be a short play...written by...my brother." I told her. "Uh-huh." Thankfully her stop came up before she could go any further on the subject. My house came around shortly after hers and I saw Rains hair fly through the door. I walked up the long dirt drive way. As quietly as I could, I opened the front door. My mother was walking down the steps quite elegantly. She looked gorgeous in a stunning deep blue, one sleeved, sparkling dress. Dad was already at the last step, he put out his arm and mom slid hers through the gap. Daddy kissed her cheek, "We'll probably be out the whole night. No friends over, feed everyone, and go to sleep at a decent hour." I watch them walk out the door and get into the newly painted bug. I go up into my bedroom, turn on the light, drop my backpack on my bed and go into Rain's bedroom. She has the light off and is laying on her sparkle covered bed. I silently plug in her Tinkerbell night-light. As I tromp down the steps the back door slams shut. Rony's voice follows, "Hello? Cloe, you home?" "Yea", he drops his backpack on the breakfast table and takes a seat across from Sam, whom was working on writing his name. "You guys want a snack?" I ask and hint to Rony to go outside. Rony notices my gesture, "No thanks." "Yes please", Sam says as he finishes his second M. I pull out a granola bar and hand it to him. When I get outside Rony is already under our oak. Our oak has the families names carved into the trunk.

Jasmine + Dean Cloe Rony Rain Samuel

"You lied to me this morning about being ok." "I didn't want mom to hear", he said calmly. "Well my she's not here. Please tell me now." He sighed just like he did that morning."Sunday while I was doing my chores I got a text and it said...Kim...died..." There was a long pause. Kim was his girlfriend and from what I had seen and heard, he really did love her. He looked at her with love and talked to her with a passion. I had only seen my brother cry when he was younger. His eyes filled with tears and he turned his head away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepy

Chapter 6: Rony stayed under the oak for about an hour or so. I started to get worried when I began to cook dinner. "Rain you like to stir, right?"

She was showing a very confused look, "Yea…"

"I need to go get Rony."

"Oh! Ok", she grabs her stepstool and puts in it next to the oven. Cheerfully, she starts stirring the pasta sauce. As I pour the noodles into the strainer Sam sets the table for the four of us.

As I look for Rony I notice he moved from the oak. I walk into the barn and find him passed out on a few bales of hay. I fetched the spare pale of water and poured it over his face. He jolts upright as soon as the cold water touched his skin. "What?!" He yelped and I couldn't help but to giggle. "It's not funny sis!"

"Really? I thought so!" I said and busted out laughing. He couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Phone call

Chapter 7: Sam and rain went to sleep after all the dishes are washed. I haul my homework downstairs. Rony has already made himself comfy, on the loveseat, in the living room. Laying on his back his knees propping open his Geometry book. "Whatcha gonna work on?" As he asks I pull out a stack of papers.

"Clean out my backpack."

"Fun, fun, fun." He says not looking at me.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun." I start to sort the papers into throw away pile and keep pile, when the phone rings. The both of us stand up, "No, I got it. Sit down." He does what he was told and I pick up the home phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Cloe Daniels?" On the other line is a sweet, smooth, musical voice. It was strange to hear Kim on the other line after Rony had said she was dead.

"This is she". My voice cracked on the word 'she'.

"Thank goodness, Cloe, don't tell Rony. I am in the hospital, just got out of a coma." I take in the words she says. "He can't know. He'll want to see me and I look like a mess." Kim was a good friend of mine but this was asking too much for me.

"He needs to know."

"No, please don't."

"Whatever." I hang up the phone not caring what else she had to say. I didn't tell him but I didn't feel like it was right.

When 10:30 rolled around Rony had fallen asleep with Bud, Not Buddy in his lap. I took the book away and slid it into his backpack. His eyes fluttered open, "Get to bed Mr."

He moaned and groaned as he stumbled to his feet. We get up the stairs one step at a time. He walked down the hallway and closed his door behind him. I shut my door and find my phone. I flipped it open…three new texts. Dang, I really needed to start carrying my phone around.

Mia- _I'd like da truf ~freebird_

You might want wonder why her signature is free bird. When playing Guitar Hero she got 100% on Free Bird on her first try!

_It is da truf ~theaterchica_

_Y were we actin like a couple w/Erik ~Tyguy_

_Cus he wanted to have pizza Fri ~theaterchica_

_Rony- Hey ~Kimsboi_

_Go 2 bed boi ~theaterchica_

_Ah ~Tyguy_

_no ~Kimsboi_

_*rolls eyes* ~freebird_

_yea ~theaterchica_…was sent to Tyler.

_I'm surprised ur still awake ~theaterchica_…Mia was never up past 10.

_*kisses* ~Tyguy_

_*kisses back* ~theaterchica_

_Homework ~freebird_

_then go do HW ~theaterchica_

_Ummm…I have a? ~Tyguy_

_k ~theaterchica_

_Would you date me? ~Tyguy_

_Tyler… ~theaterchica_

_Pls…think 'bout it ~Tyguy_

_I was gonna say yes ~theaterchica_

_Oh ~Tyguy_

_heehee ~theaterchica_

_He doesn't answer for a few_ minutes.

_*kisses goodnight* love ya Cloe ~theaterchico_


	8. Chapter 8

Not so Congratulations

Chapter 8: My alarm rings nice and loud at the time of 5:30 AM. I stumble out of bed and put on a sweatshirt.

Down on the first floor, my mother getting ready for work. She always left early on Tuesdays because she was the opener for her restraunt. She owns a breakfast café joint in the down town section in our little city, Creede Colorado. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey", she had a beautiful smile.

"How was last night?" She just kept smiling. "That good, huh?" She came back to Earth still showing off her amazing grin. I knew I needed to tell her what was going on with Kim and Rony but she was so happy.

"Tyler and I are together as of last night."

Her eyes sparkled, "Congratulations". I smile back at her then walk out the front door heading for the barn to get my chores done. I slid the door open and filled a pail with chicken geed. I opened the feeding window and as I dump the food onto the ground my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my jacket pocket.

_Good morning beautiful ~theaterchico_

_Good mornin handsome ~theaterchica_

I skip to the horse stables and release Cherry, a deep rust brown, and Diane her daughter into the grazing fields.

_Whatcha gonna wear ~theaterchico_

_Idk yet ~theaterchica_

I run back into the house to get my homework into my pack. Rony turns the corner towards the kitchen. "Hey slacker", I say playfully.

"Who's theater Chico, a new guy?" There's a certain acid tone in his voice. "Tyler."

"Why'd he change his name?" I shove all my stuff into my blue over the shoulder book bag.

"Because he and I are together", he started to get a poptart out of the wrapper and wound up snapping both in half and crumpling the paper. I hurried to my room before he could yell at me or question me further.

_Ur Harley Q T, gloves, rolled up jeans, & knee high sox ~theaterchico_

_Oh…ok! ~theaterchica_

I get my grey Harley Quinn T-shirt, black jeans, black and red checker fingerless gloves, and black with red checker socks. I dress myself into the outfit and enter Rain's room.

She tosses slightly in her slumber. "Rain, time to get ready."

She rolls onto her back, "No."

"You have to", I flip the light on and she buries her face into her pillow. "Get up!" I pull her by her feet and she grabs hold of the side of the bed. A scream echoes through the house, "That is the signal Sam is awake."

She takes this as a distraction and attempts to fall back asleep. I slide her over my hip and carry her down the steps. Rony is at the toaster, Sam clinging to his side trying not to collapse. I set Rain in her spot at the round breakfast table. "Go get ready; I can take over from here."

Rony hops up the steps and I hear a door bang shut. Both, Sam and Rain, jump. I butter up the now toasty waffles ignoring their reactions. I set a plate in front of each of them, both containing a waffle.

Rony came back down the stairs in a T-shirt and jeans, hair combed and his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks", he says in a raw angry tone. He rammed through the door and sat down at the bus stop.

"Why is Rony mad?" Rain was probably the most curious nine-year-old girl I have ever known.

"Don't worry about it."


	9. Chapter 9

Present

Chapter 9: Mia and Brad had started up an uninteresting conversation as I was looking for Tyler. Suddenly I was wedding swooped into his arms. "Hey!" I squeaked. I was greeted by a kiss straight on my lips. "Hello", I said slightly dazzled.

"Hello. How are you this morning Harley?" Brad stared like an idiot probably

thinking that he was a jerk for helping tease him yesterday.

"Terrific!" The two of us giggled, ignoring the by standards. Mia closed Brad's gaping mouth and flounced towards the school. After Brad came back to reality, he too ran off.

Tyler carried me to his locker near the drama room. I kissed his cheek while he spun the lock. When he opened it he pulled out a small wrapped package. He handed it to me and shut the locker. "Well…open it." I carefully untapped the sides, "Just tear it open."

Inside the black paper was a box of chocolates. I smiled widely, hugged him, and took off the top. "Is it Valentine's day again?"

"It is if you wish it."

I popped a strawberry chocolate into my mouth. He set his hands around my waist. "These are really good!"

"You're welcome", he says as I chew the jelly filling. The hallways begin to fill up with other sophomores and a few lost freshmen. "Shall we?" He offers his arm for me to take.

I accept it with a smile, "Yes, we shall."After putting the chocolates back in his locker, he opens the double doors to the theater. "Thank you kind sir." He smiles half way and I skip down the ramp.

I stop at the bottom of the stage and hold up my arms, hinting that I wish to be set on stage. Tyler lifts me up and pulls out his phone. The butthead took a freaking picture of me…AND RAN!

"HEY!" I screech at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" Jason and Allie walk in the auditorium arguing about the breed of dog they will purchase once they move in with one another. "It will be a German Sheppard."

"No, it'll be a beagle", Allie disagreed. She was obsessed with beagles, she had one when she was five, she has one on her desktop, she has them plastered to her walls, they're just everywhere.

They halt as I hurl myself into Tyler. They look at each other while I tickle 'theaterchico' merciless. "Stop!" Tyler yelps as the couple disappears behind the curtain.

From behind, a foot kicks my rear end. I get sent toppling over Tyler, laughing the whole time. Brad was the one kicking me. Tyler, still giggling, pulls me to my feet. "Be good."

He looks at me innocently, "I was."


	10. Chapter 10

Home

Chapter 10: I enter the lunch room with Mia, Tina, and Allie, all of our arms locked around the others. We got in the sandwich line, and kept our eyes searching for where ever the boys have picked a table. Mia finds them in the far corner, near a window.

We get the food and sit down in our "hubbies" laps. "I want some", Tyler points at my half eaten apple. I hand it to him and steal his almost finished PB & J. Tina shoves an entire sandwich into Mia's mouth, we all laugh while Brad tries to keep Mia from falling over. Jason throws some raisons into the air and Allie catches them on her tongue.

The end-of-Lunch bell rings through the mess hall, and we jump up at the same time.

I unlock my locker and find a large piece of paper hanging inside:

**I LOVE YA!**

I could recognize the hand writing as Tyler's. I grab my gym clothes and leave the note hanging there. Today was basketball. Not my favorite sport, but not my least favorite. I was good at it, I just ran out of breath because of my asthma.

The bell rings again and I actually touched the ball a few times! Gym class is usually this boring because none of my friends are here. However, I do know all the preps. Lisa is the ring leader, or "top of the pyramid" cheerleader, Jordan the gum chewer, Katrina the chick soccer star, Delani the chick player, and Julia the wana-be.

Enough filling in…I walked to my locker as soon as I was done changing. The end bell rang as Tyler and I were kissing. We stop and he picks up his bag. I fling mine over my shoulder as he and I go outside.

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Only if you stay for dinner", I said cutely.

"Let me call my mom." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and speed-dialed his mom, Christina. Tyler had been to my house many times, he and I have known each other since second grade.

"Hey mom…I was wondering if I could eat with Cloe…Yes…I promise…nine…ok…love you too, bye." He hung up the phone, "I can stay till nine as long as I get all my homework done."

I hug him and "pop" my foot, "Ok!" He hugs back and drags me to his new, sleek, black Mercedes. We got in and he started the car. As it puttered to life we threw our packs into the back. I pulled out my phone and texted my mother.

_Tyler is takin me home ~theaterchica_

"Whatcha doing?" Tyler didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Letting me Madre know that you're coming over."

"Ah."

My phone rang the song 'Beautiful Place' by Good Charlotte. It was my mom, "Hello."

"The only way he is coming over is if you do your homework."

"Yes mom."

"Ok", her voice calmed. "Love you, talk to you soon."

"Love you too", I hung up.

"Who was that?" Tyler glances at my phone.

"My mom, I just need to get my homework finished." He smiles and turns into River Creek, my neighborhood.


	11. Chapter 11

Freaked

Chapter 11: We get out of the car and no one is home yet. I get my backpack to find my key. I jam it into the sticky lock and twist. It clicks open. We throw our bags into the living room and Tyler spins around. He traps me between his body, arms, and the wall. I start getting slightly scared.

He kisses me, first on the lips then my jaw, finally the base of my neck. He pauses to breathe, and it's official that I am freaked out. I hear a bus pull up to the curb and run to the back door.

With no hesitation, I ran straight into Rain and Sam. They were slightly surprised. "Hey!" I hug Sam and let Rain get hop on my back. I see Tyler, through the window, looking like he was in a fury of anger. The color of his eyes had changed to black.

I hauled the kids into the house, "Hi Tyler!" The both of them wave and run into the basement.

He grabs my hips and pulls me next to him. I shove him back, "What the hell are you doing?!" He stopped mid move and looks around trying to be confused. "Cut the crap!"

He bites his lip, "Sorry." I stare at him momentarily then pull out a vibrating cell phone.

_What's he doing here ~Kimsboi_

I peek through the curtains to see Rony under the oak.

_Eating dinner ~theaterchica_

Tyler attempts to read over my shoulder but I snap the phone shut. A song echoes through the room, 'Don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. Tyler answers his cell, "Hello?" He walked out the back door farthest from Rony.

I cross my arms and go into the living room. I start fiddling with my pony tail and cross my legs. I pull a pillow behind my back, killing time. Tyler came back inside but I hadn't noticed till he was sitting next to me. He had gently laid his head on my shoulder.

My dad opened the front door, "Cloe, I heard that Tyler was coming over." He turned the corner and saw us sitting with each other. "Ah. Hello Tyler." Daddy looked suspicious and gestured me upstairs.

We reached the bedroom without Tyler saying a word or following. The lecture began, "You two are sitting a little close to be just friends, aren't you?"

"We're not just friends anymore."

"So what are you now?"

"We're dating."

He glared at me for a moment, "How long?"

"Since last night." I knew this was coming and was quite relieved when his face calmed. He nodded to the doorway.

As I walked down the hall I heard yelling from the first floor, "Why are you here, you don't live here!?"

"I'm here with Cloe, back off." Crap, Rony had come inside.

"I live here! You don't! Get out!"

I could hear Tyler's voice shake, "No." I jump onto the first landing knowing this would shortly turn into a fist fight.

"I'll say it again, slower so you can keep up", Tyler growled, "Get. Out."

"No." Rony lunged at Tyler sending him air born into the couch.

I got to the last step, "BOYS!" Tyler kicks Rony off of him and runs outside but stops in the middle of the front yard, waiting to finish off the offender. Rony bolts head first into Tyler's chest but bounces off, flat onto his back. Call me crazy but that wasn't so normal. Rony also showed my shock. Tyler stood as still as a statue. He wasn't dazed in the slightest. Rony hopped back on his fee and circled towards his opponent. I wanted to stop the fight but was also curious on who would win. Tyler crouched slightly, ready to pounce when necessary. Rony flings himself at Tyler yet again. A snap entered my ears, followed by Rony's blood curdling shriek. I jumped over the porch fence and kicked Tyler out of my way. "Rony! What hurts?!"

"Wrist", he groaned.

"Call the hospital!" Tyler reached into his back pocket and dialed nine-one-one.

"Hello, I need an ambulance…Creek road 137 south…thank you. They're on their way."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yell at Tyler, and then glare at Rony, "The both of ya!" Rony tried moving his left leg but yelped back in pain.

Rain darted through the door, crying. I had forgotten she was here, which reminded me…dad was upstairs. "Sam broke my brush!"

"Rain, listen to me, go get dad!" She glanced at Rony and sprinted back inside. We began to hear sirens just as Rony whimpered again. Dad and Rain came back outside and seconds later the Creede Ambulance arrived in the driveway accompanied by a police car. Two officers got out of the vehicle with guns in their pockets. Four doctors hopped out of the car and hurried to where Rony and I were.

"What the hell happened here?!" I don't think I have ever seen my father so scared in my life. Weakly, Rony held a finger out at Tyler.

"Excuse me," a nurse shoved me out of her way as Sam came skipping out the back door, obviously oblivious to what had happened. The paramedics loaded Rony into the truck, "Who is riding with the boy?"

"Us three," my father was pointing to himself and the little kids. I stick my hand into Tyler's pocket and pull out his car keys. A little dazed Tyler follows me on my heels.

I get into the driver's seat, "I'm driving."

"But it's my car."

As I shut the door I shout, "Don't care!" In less than a few seconds Tyler is sitting next to me and his door is locked. I turn the key in the ignition, trailing behind the ambulance. I never fell behind more than a few yards, scaring Tyler at the amount of red lights I kept gunning.

It was still hard for me to believe I was speeding to the hospital for Rony when Tyler didn't have a scratch on him. Rony had never lost a fight in his entire life, let alone get more than a black eye.

We pulled into the Emergency Parking lot and I stole the key for safe keeping. Tyler opened my door and I pretended not to notice him as I jog to Rony's bed, "Hey sis."

"Ma'am, we have to get him to the emergency room."

A tall male doctor takes my hands in his as they roll my brother into the building. "He'll be alright." The strange doctor tries soothing me while Tyler walks so close to me I feel his breath slide across my neck. "Is he your brother too?"

"No," Tyler makes the word sound cold as ice. The doctor was caught off guard, smiled and walked away.

He had to be around 25 or so and I know I look old for my age by the way my eyes sparkled and my hour glass figure, but seriously? I wasn't even 20!


	12. Chapter 12

Hospital

Chapter 12: For a few hours, I got to think in the waiting room. No one should let me think under any circumstances. I kept glancing at the silent Tyler and wondered if he was worth keeping. On one hand he stood there and didn't start anything, but on the other he broke bones that were attached to my brother.

A nurse entered the silent room, "Rony Daniels." My father and I glided towards her, "He has several broken bones, a few fractured, and many bruised. We're going to keep him here for a while to see how fast he heals."

"May we see him?" I was worried and wanted to see how bad he looked.

"He is still asleep, but if you really wish to, you may."

"Thank you," my father was kind enough to thank her.

The nurse's voice echoed in my ear, "Room 152." I started searching for the number, 149…150…151…152.

I quietly opened the door, and there he laid in the dark. He had a cast from his heel to his knee on his left leg, one on his right wrist, and his pinky and ring finger on his left hand were covered in thick gauze. I couldn't see his stomach but I knew there was something under the hospital shirt.

As I sat down in a chair the door opened. It was daddy, he looked so broken, "Your mother will be here soon." He backed out of the room.

When I looked back at Rony his eyes started to slowly open. He looked around and when he was me he stared back, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This is my fault. I knew you were hurting and it was wrong of me."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, "I miss her."

"I know." I got up and kissed his forehead, gently.

"Who's going to stay here with me?"

"If I get my way, it'll be me." He smiled faintly when the door crashed open and before anyone walked in I knew it was mom. She rushed to Rony, crying. She reached her arms out to hug him but was afraid she'd hurt him. Instead she kissed all over his face. I crept into the hall letting mom and Rony talk. Not knowing where to go, I started down an empty, black hall. I turned down another dark hall and was unpleasantly surprised at the sight I was seeing.

It was Kim in a hospital dress, hair in a low ponytail, and Tyler…with his arms around her waist, hands resting on her butt! They…were…KISSING! My face was beet red, "TYLER!"

They both looked up, neither surprised, "Hello Cloe." Who dared to speak was Kim. She looked a lot different, paler and less pizza faced.

Tyler looked at her, "She doesn't know. Plus, I'm starving."

"That would be wrong of us." I snapped to the reality of what they were saying, "What's with all the 'us' crap?!" I point at Kim, "You are with Rony! And you," I change my finger to Tyler, "Are with me! Kim! Did you know…Wait, Rony still thinks you're dead; everyone thinks Tyler is with me, and you started dating her, why?!"

"I was practicing on you." Kim kissed his cheek as Tyler moves his hands to her shoulders.

I cross my arms over my chest, "Tyler, we're done! Kim, when Rony is healed again, I'll tell him all about you, your lies and what you are!" Kim was shocked, and in my victory I turned to leave while smiling gleefully. She yelled at Tyler, "I thought you didn't tell her!!!"

"Babe, calm down, I promised I didn't."

"Then…but…she and…ugh!!!!"

"Babe, remember."

"Yes, my illusionist," Okay that was not freaky at all. 'My illusionist'?


	13. Chapter 13

Green Thing

Chapter 13: I kept turning dark corners, running into dead ends, and falling through nothing. My feet were sore and my mind was spinning. All the stars floating around my head were so pretty. The darkness made it feel like I was asleep, like it was a nightmare, but my aching body told me I was awake.

My figure dropped and from where I was laying a large, green, walking, human, lizard, thing was jogging to me. I kept telling myself to get up but nothing happened. Either I was going deeper into my sleep, fainting, or waking up. I couldn't really tell.

There was the green dude standing over me. I had been transported to a long hospital bed. "Do you speak?" The lizard guy talked to me…have I lost it? Have I entered space? Was my brother right about me ending up in an asylum? I must have misplaced my head.

"Yes," I answered uneasily.

"I take it you're not used to demons." I nod my head back and forth. "Then I suppose you don't want me to ask you anything further?" I shrugged my shoulders. My head was still processing my company and surroundings. "I'm Don, by the way." I opened my mouth to tell him who I was but he held up a hand. "I already know the lovely lady Cloe."

Let me get this straight, I was running through random hallways to get to a lizard guy, supposedly named Don, and I am going to end up in an insane asylum. Did I miss anything? "Do you have any questions?"

"I might have a few. Want me to go one at a time or fifty at once?" He chuckled and went to a small corner.

"How about, one at a time."

"What the freaking hell are you?"

"I'm sixty percent man, thirty-five percent demon, and five percent lizard."

"How can I see you?"

"Everyone can see me."

"Where am I?," I don't think I'll ever be done with these questions.

"You are in Creede hospital, building F, room 1092."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to guide you." Ah Crap! He was one of those guys, like in movies to guide the Hero through all the challenges. You've got to be freaking kidding me!

"Cloe?"

"What?"

"You look a little green."

I glared at him, "Look who's talking!" He chuckled again and I started to see how young he looked. "One more question," he nodded, "How old are you?"

He smiled and hoisted himself on top of the counter. "Well, in truth, I am 18." I looked him over for the second time, now that I knew him a little better. Dressed in a silk, black, button up, shirt, and dark jeans. His skin was a plain green with black horns and fingernails, over all, not a bad looking guy.

He noticed me checking him out and giggled to himself. I blushed and sat up on the examination table. He motioned me to lie back down, "Get some rest. You need it."


	14. Chapter 14

New World

Chapter 14: I was awakened by a warm hand sliding across my forehead, "Wake up beautiful lady." My fluttering eyes landed upon a knight of green.

"Hello Don." We smiled as if this was nothing new. Call me a loon but I might have a crush on him.

"My lady, we must leave. You need to know what world you're looking at."

I looked at the small window next to an emergency exit. It was just as dark as when I went to sleep. "Why is it still dark?"

He looked sorrowful, "Because time here is not like where you come from." He smoothed my frowning face and took my hand. I was too busy staring at him to notice where he was taking me.

In front of me were people all over a court yard. These people were different than humans though; there were more like Don, actual vampires, and some pixies or fairies. Don noticed my gaping mouth, and my grip on his hand tighten.

"Don't worry pretty lady. I'm taking you somewhere safe." A few male vampires winked at me, the Don people stared, and the fairies looked disgusted.

Don's hand started to slip, "Don't let go!"

We turned to a deserted, dark building. He put his thumb on the door's frame and it opened. "This is my home and yours if you wish it. It's understandable if…"

I cut him short, "I'd love to stay here."

He grinned, "Very well. Since I knew you were coming I have a spare room ready, plenty of food, and some supplies for you." I frowned as he flipped on a dim light. "In order to hide you from everyone finding out what you are I…"

"Wait, I don't even know what I am."

He grinned, yet again, "You are a rarity. Only five of you walk the universes. You are a fallen angel."

"Oh…" I fell to the ground, dazed and confused

"Cloe, you can't do that to me."

"Sorry, I need to get this straight. I'm a fallen angel?" He nodded. "How does that one work?!"

"No one knows how, they just know one when they see one."

"How?"

"You don't see it, and nor do humans, but you have a grey light surrounding your skin. All of you look as pale as a ghost and have lips as red as blood."

I stared at him, "How do you know so much?"

He smiled proudly to himself, "Private tutor till I was twelve, and I love to read the History of the world." He was like a god in demon form, gorgeous, brilliant, and generous.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"What would he beautiful lady wish to eat?"

I blushed, but did it so he'd feel like he was getting somewhere with me. It was way too early for me to run off and find a place to stay. "I will eat whatever the man of the house wants." He turned into a large green and black kitchen.

"Your room is up those steps and the first door on the left." He was pointing across to an open hall, up a small staircase with a wood banister.

When entering the giant bedroom the smell of wild flowers pleasantly surprised me. The walls are a soft cream color, and no windows. In the far right corner was a wood queen bed. A small rocking chair and round table sat across from it. Beside the bed was a large wood dresser. Curiosity overcame me and I opened the bottom drawer. Everything was for the bottom half of the body, a knee-long leather skirt, two pairs of black skinny jeans, one white, a black and blue, lace skirt, and three pairs of bell bottom jeans. The next drawer held various leather either strapless, or tank tops, cotton black, blue, red, or green T-shirts, and a few halters. As I glanced to the wall to open the following drawer, there was a floor length trench coat. So far the wardrobe just got better and better. I jumped for joy at the second to top drawer, all were knee high socks or black fish-net tights. Unfortunately I already knew what was waiting on the top drawer. The only things left…yup…under garments. I was a little disgusted that the top parts were leather and bottoms, lace. I shut the door to change and selected a pair of white skinny jeans with a black tank top.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Don appeared wearing a green apron, "Well I see you had no problems finding clothes. Next door is the bathroom where hair supplies, shower accompaniments, and make-up are."

"Thanks," we smiled at the same time.

"You are welcome…Pesto chicken and Caesar salad are on the table."

"FOOD!" I ran after him already smelling the pesto.

The dining room table was covered by a black clothe and lit by candle-sticks. He pulled out, what I assumed, was my own chair and I sat down. Trying to remember what manners I had, I folded my napkin in my lap, "What's the occasion?"

"You are, my fallen angel."

"Oh! I'm yours now am I?"

He chuckled, "I don't see why not."

I started cutting up the large chicken serving, "What's with all the leather?"

He swallowed a bite of salad, "We must hide you by creating you into a vampire. No, you shall not be bitten, I mean a pretend vampire."

"Ah." There was a long pause in which we ate.

"Have you had any other guests?"

He wiped his mouth, "Yes. About four days ago, I was helping a new born vampire and her mate." My head snapped up while he spoke, "The names were…um…Kimberly and…Trevor…no, T…"

"Tyler?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Tyler was my boyfriend and Kim was my brother's girl."

Don went wide-eyed, "I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't worry about it."


	15. Chapter 15

Mini-Fridge

Chapter 15: Don washed dishes as I got more settled in. Behind the main door was a slightly smaller one. Inside was a mini-fridge filled with ice-cream, cookies, and…blood. Clearly, this was Kimberly and Tyler's room before mine. I pulled out the packages and walked to the kitchen.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"Everything but these," I placed the blood onto the counter.

"Ah…those are from the previous visitors."

"I figured." He wiped his hands and set the packages into the refrigerator. "I do thank you for the ice-cream though."

He chuckled, to tell you the truth that was getting annoying.

"I think sleep is a good idea."

"I agree," I wasn't really that tired but, oh well. He disappeared into the room to the right of mine. I lied on the fluffy bed and didn't find it hard to fall asleep.

When I rose from my slumber Don was staring at me from the rocking chair. He immediately smiled and this was becoming too strange. I've never been a fan of being watched. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"I told you time here is not like yours. Plus if I sleep too long I wind up with grey skin. Don't ask that's just the way it goes." He walked out and I shut the door.

Rummaging through the drawers, I wound up in a black, leather, strapless top with a black and blue, lacy, cotton skirt. Outside my door was the scent of homemade French toast.

I sat upon a counter in the kitchen while Don worked. "You're such a gentleman."

He grinned, "I take great pride in my kitchen."

"I can see that." The toast was flipped and sprinkled with cinnamon.

"You are beautiful this morning."

"You said that yesterday," I commented.

"Well, I believe you should hear it more often, while lies should never be spoken." I stared at him like he was a moron. He stared back, only at my lips as he leaned his body forward. I turned in time for him to barely skim my cheek.

"Not fair," he muttered as he piled two slices of toast on a plate for me. I took the plate, not caring for silverware, shoving a slice into my mouth. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?" I attempted to ask but it ended up sounding like "Hot".

After we finished I put on a pair of fish-net tights. "Don!" He emerged in the doorway half naked! WHAT THE HELL?

The shirtless Don spoke, "Yes my lady?"

"Uh…I was just wondering…if I had any…shoes."

"Yes," he seemed pleased with the look of shock on my face. "There are some combat boots in my room." Feeling zombie-like, I followed. His shoulders were perfectly shaped, his abs were wash boards, and sure he was green but that might've made himself that much hotter. Wait, what am I saying? He is a demon, kind of like a stalker, and acts like god. Bad, bad, and more bad, Cloe you aren't allowed to date him. Who knows what he'll do tomorrow morning. I shivered at the thoughts crossing my mind.

He handed me the boots, "Once you put those on we need to go." I sat on his bed in his spotless room.

"Are you going to wear that?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes." I dropped the second boot. "Cloe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course…Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean if you want I'll wear a shirt-"

"No!" I yelled…well that blew the plan of playing it cool. As if to make things worse Don was smiling triumphantly.

"Do you like my half-nakedness?"

I tried looking like I didn't hear him, "Well…you're not bad to look at."

He took my hands, pulling me to my feet, kissed my forehead, and then dragged me outside. Not kidding, he dragged me. What a great way to ruin the moment, moron.

Leaning against the wall, where the 'magic' door was, were three vampires biting a tall blonde girl. "Shouldn't we help her?" I started towards the dying girl.

Don grabbed my arm, "Cloe, I told you this world is different from yours. Humans die on the streets every day, all day. Most female and in order for you to be protected I'm taking you somewhere so you can learn."

I struggled against his hold, "I still don't get how being a fallen angel is important, and if I die another will just be born. Yes I would like to live a good long life…but look at her."

Don stared at me like I had just been crowned queen of the idiots. The ally he had taken me through had ended and a forest of oaks began. Once we were into the woods far enough that I couldn't see the beginning or the end of the trees he let me loose.

"First you must learn how to fight."

"With fists?" I asked, still pissed off. "I don't see a single other weapon I could use. It's not as if I could pick up a tree."

"Is that what you think?" His foot broke open a trunk to the tree, and inside were blades and daggers, bows and arrows. Well I'll be damned, weapons!

The tree beside the broken trunked one Don opened it too. It's contents were more arrows, belts, and various leather pouches. I tied a belt around my waist and inserted a dagger into one of the pouches.

"Yes, we are beginning with fists. I want you to throw your best punch." Trying to remember my martial arts day in 5th grade, I swung the first punch at his nose and skimmed it. I attempted with the other that went to his abs. That hurt him more than me by the way he sank to his knees. In return Don swung me over his shoulder and stood up. This reminded me very much of the fight between Tyler and Rony.

I stopped squirming in hopes of Don putting me down. "Cloe?"

"My Family is in my old world!"


	16. Chapter 16

Home

Chapter 16: Don set me down in the grass, "Yes they are." He looked completely oblivious to the importance of my information.

"I have to see them!"

"Cloe, it is very difficult to cross worlds or dimensions. It's more dangerous than playing with pixies. The only way you were able to switch from Deep Fog to Shadow Kiss was because of Tyler's illusions." God he keeps making me more and more confused. What is Deep Fog or Shadow Kiss? He gives me answers that just lead to more answers. Is it possible for him to just give me all the information at once? All I did was glare at him.

"My brother has a broken body, I have siblings looking for someone older than them to lead them, and my parents are probably worried sick! Do you understand any of that!?!" Don was still in confused mode. "I. Have. To. Go. Home."

"I'm sorry Cloe."

I shoved him aside heading for the city, and the guy who I just got done yelling at followed. Men are such bloody morons.

"Whatever you're attempting, just act like you're my wife." I kicked his knee in order for him to let go of my waist, and entered the dim light of the city.

There were a few gossiping pixies, scared to death humans crossing the street and on the opposite side of where Don and I stood were a vampire couple, kissing. I did a double take and studied them more. A black haired boy dressed in all black standing over a blue eyed blonde girl. KIM AND TYLER! My hands shifted to fists, my neck cracked and I was ready to beat the bloody souls out of them. When Don was no longer in reach of me I began to run to them. In one swift move my hand grasped my dagger over Tyler's head. Kim screamed louder than the wind in the middle of a hail storm, louder than a window being shattered by bullets. It made me cringe and every hair on my body stand up straight. Tyler's hair was barely cut off. In doing so the blade sliced into his shoulder. Blood leaked from the fairly small wound and between Kim's shrieking and Tyler's snarl, I thought my ears would start to bleed. Remembering what to do with a dagger when you can spare it, I aimed it at Kim's face. _Collapse!_

It wasn't Kim who collapsed though. It was a poor human girl, an innocent bystander, and I killed her.

Don pulled me into his arms as the vampire couple smelt the blood from the little girl. They began to suck any chance of her surviving to quench their thirst. The girl that might have been saved by Don or myself was being drained of blood right before my eyes. She twitched and had a glazed look over her eyes. My body kicked and squirmed to be let free so that I could bring her into the house in order to save her. I don't care if my blood was the only way she would live. I'd give it, just anything to give her life again, I'd do it.

Don tugged and pulled to get me into the house. I grabbed onto door frames, knobs, handles, pictures, anything that was in my reach was fair game.

Once he got me into the living room he had to pin me to a wall. Otherwise I would have been dead with the human girl. Don began to talk but my mind was elsewhere, "What did you plan on doing if you got to the human? If you killed them you would've killed the chance to get back to your family. Without Tyler you will never see your brother, mother, father, anyone you love back in your own world. It would be as if you are walking through Hell."

My eyes focused on him now, "Like? LIKE? I AM WALKING THROUGH HELL! IT'S AS IF SATAN IS WELCOMING ME HOME!" Don pressed a finger to my lips.

_Clang! _"Don!"

"Don you there? Come out, come out, where ever you are." It was Tyler and Kimberly. Could they just leave me alone. Please God, make them go away. They feed on a human girl I could've saved. Those undead monsters destroyed a life that wasn't meant to be killed. Tyler ripped out my heart for my eyes to watch and expected me to be fine. Kim loved my brother more than life and fell for someone else just because he gave her immortality.

As the two walked through the door Don pulled his lips to mine. I have dealt with his crap for a while and that was something he would get a kick in the rear end for. I tugged my arm free and smacked him across the jaw.

"Brava Chloe, standing up for your self is truly amazing. You should do that more often." Tyler was busy pissing me off while Kim walking to Don.

"Get this straight vamps, I hate you and you," my heart was beating a million miles an hour and took every ounce of self control I had from beating the both of them to a pulp with my bare hands. "You destroyed most of my heart and I can't wait to see you roast in hell. It's going to take every part of my brain to stop me from lighting a match and setting you both on fire."

"Chloe, I didn't know what Tyler was doing. He told me that he was busy with family. He lied and I thought Rony had moved on when I was staying here." Kim sounded so sincere but it what she did earlier I cannot forgive.

"You ate that poor innocent girl on the street today, I give you no sympathy." She looked defeated but Tyler looked suspicious.

Don finally broke the long silence, "I assume you wish for a place to stay."

Kim half heartedly smiled, "Yes, of course."

"Chloe," Don took my hands in his, "Let us get our guests room ready." He took us into my bedroom and started picking up the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I don't have any other available rooms so you're going to have to stay in my room. Could you help me?" I lifted the other end, "So am I…are we going to…like…sleep in the…uh-"

"The same bed?" We successfully carried my wardrobe into Don's room.

"Yeah…that."

"If that's what you want, I thought I should sleep on the floor, but-"

"Is our room ready yet?!" Tyler could not have had a better timing.

"Yes," I called out back to him. I was still very worried about the sleeping conditions. What if Don snuck into the bed while I was asleep? What if he pinned me to the bed? What if…oh god no. I can't even think that, I can't believe I could act that freaking perverted!

In the living room Tyler was focused on Kim's closed eyes. I wanted to smack him in the back of his head so bad I could only feel rage for him. My feet guided me forward and then stopped.

Damn Don's presence. He began whispering in my ear, "Tyler is creating a movie in Kim's mind."

"Say what?"

"Tyler is taking Kim away from reality and replacing it with happy thoughts, I guess you could say. He did the same thing during her transformation from human to vampire. It soothed her and actually sped up the process."

"Show off," I muttered.

Once again I was dragged somewhere. I'm really freaking sick of getting thrown around like a Frisbee!

"You need to be careful about what you say and do around them, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kim and Tyler entered the kitchen, "See Tyler, I told ya Don would warn her."

"She will get hurt, she always does. I think it has something to do with being human." Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, when shall you learn?

"She's not a human, she's a fallen angel." Don spoke up for my behalf yet again when I was so close to punching Tyler's jaw out of place.

"Chloe is a what?!" Kim really needs to lay off the yelling and screaming. She also really needed to get her eyes examined. Don said that I have a silvery-grey light bubble and vampires have better eye-sight. In order to calm myself down before Tyler opened his mouth again, I started digging through a cabinet, searching for food. My options were, goldfish, blood, and goldfish.

"Chloe can't be a fallen angel. No way, not possible."

"Just look at her," Don argued back.

"I can see it," Tyler's understanding voice made my head snap in his direction. All of a sudden I felt violated with three sets of eyes looking me over. "Her lips are deeper red than most and the faint light bubble."

"The reason she has everything so faint is because she hasn't been trained to make them more…seen."

"She still can't be one, there hasn't been told of a fifth fallen angel for at least fifteen years." Don was turning a deeper green than usual.

"Oh my god! Chloe how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"There you go!" Don was turning slightly grey and scaring me. "How 'bout we return to our rooms?"

Tyler stepped in, "Agreed. Ladies first," he was gesturing Kim through the kitchen door. She smiled at her mate and passed through.

"I'm still hungry though," I complained. Don pulled out a box of nutter-butters and a jar of jelly-bellies.

"Let's go," he said fiercely. As quickly as my feet would carry me, I reached the safety of the bedroom.


End file.
